Outsider's Perspective
by Shade Sorcerer
Summary: A youkai from an alternate Gensokyo, where rules don't exist and humanity is on the brink of extinction, gets gapped to the Gensokyo we know because that Yukari is bothered by her. She then learns of our Gensokyo, and must deal with adapting to the new world, and the new order of things.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"It was always going to end this way, you know."  
"Ha ha… Yeah, I know. Well, nice knowing you, and… Make sure… Make sure they remember, will you?"  
"Of course."

Chapter One

Gold-Black and White-Purple

Evening. The gold sun hangs low in the sky, near to dipping below the horizon. Two women float above a forest, staring at each other. One: a formless white hat, with a red ribbon and frills; tall and thin; an ankle length white dress, multilayered; a long strip of purple cloth down her front, fastened around her neck, turning orange at the bottom; blond; smirking. The other: taller and thinner; a large cape, gold on one side, black on the other; a gold breastplate; thick leather leggings, with gold greaves; blond; scowling. The sky tints orange and Gold-black glances at the sun, wincing while White-purple's smirk grows wider.

_Damn. If I don't finish this now, I'm not gonna get another chance. We've been fighting all day; I only hope she's too exhausted to dodge. That reminds me, perfect time to use that card my friend gave me._ A sound, like distant thunder mixed with wind, and Gold-black shouts "CHI SIGN - NOW OR NEVER. DIE, BITCH!" Gold-black, glowing with rainbow-colored energy, flies at White-purple.  
"You're too quick for your own good, Lucianna", White-purple says, as the sound occurs again and a gap opens in front of her.  
"GODAMMIT YUKARI!" Lucianna screams, moving too quickly to stop before crossing through the gap.  
"Maybe you'll finally learn over there. I just hope you don't cause too much trouble." Yukari says, as she closes the gap.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

A Different Here

Lucianna exits the gap and flies face-first into a wooden floor. Yukari enters from a nearby room, demanding "Why are you here and who are you, in that order."  
"I'm here because you gapped me here, and how do you not remember me, we've only fought EVERY DAY FOR THE PAST 200 YEARS, you senile bitch!" Lucianna shouts, getting to her feet. As she prepares to attack, however, her legs give out, and she begins coughing up blood.  
"As one of us is currently clearly ill, and it's not me, I'm more inclined to believe my memories than you" Yukari says, smirking.  
Haltingly, and between coughing fits, Lucianna manages "Not . . . sick. Spell card . . . card ran out."  
"Spell card, huh? So you really were fighting someone . . . Ran! Treat her enough that she can speak clearly," Yukari says.  
_Why would Ran treat anyone? She's a psychopath, _Lucianna thinks.

**_One Recovery Period Later_**

"So, what you're saying is, and correct me if I mess up anywhere in this crazy theory of yours, a different Yukari than you gapped me to this here-" "This universe, not this here. Proper terminology is important," Yukari says, cutting off Lucianna.  
"This here is faster, but whatever. So, this _universe_ so she wouldn't have to deal with me anymore, and I never existed in this here, which is why you didn't recognize me," Lucianna says.  
"This universe," Yukari corrects, then says "And yes, that is the most plausible explanation."

"Agh, all this thinking is making me hungry. I'm gonna go hunt, and if you could write down those rules you were talking about, that would help. I already forgot them, but I can remember anything I see pretty easy," Lucianna says, as she gets up to leave.  
"What are you planning on hunting?" says Yukari.  
"Isn't it obvious? I am a youkai, after all," Lucianna says with a smile.  
"Just don't hunt too near the Human Village, or you'll have the incident resolvers after you," Yukari says, gapping in pen and paper.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

NOTE: This chapter is the main reason this fic is rated M. Be warned.

Hunting

_Let's see here, where'd I put that stupid thing?_ Rummaging through her spell cards, Lucianna comes across the one she is searching for. The sound of spell card activation resonates through the area, as she whispers "Light Sign – Scrying" to herself. Bits of light from all corners of Gensokyo gather in front of her, forming a rough but real-time map of the region. "Whoa."_ What's with this place? There's a ball of nothing by Misty Lake, and that massive house is spewing red shit everywhere. Although, this'll be a perfect time to go hunting. _She smiles wickedly, and looks back at the map. _Well, the top of the Mountain of the Sun looks like it's still vacant_ she thinks, looking at Youkai Mountain._ I figured somebody would've moved in, seeing as I don't live there in this here. Now, where's that village this here's Yukari was talking about? I doubt those incident resolvers she mentioned'll care if a few humans go missing when there's that void and red mist going on._

After locating the Human Village, she transforms into light and travels to its outskirts. Upon her arrival, she grabs a nearby tree and waits a few minutes to regain her balance. She then bends the light around herself such that she is invisible. _Used to be I could just fry as many humans as I wanted and take them back to my house, it's annoying to have to do the sneaky approach again. Especially since I have to walk backwards_ Lucianna thinks, since the light-bending affects her as well. She spots three human children walking down the road. _They don't look anything like each other. Perfect. Now, just to wait until one of them goes off on his own._ After a short time, one of the kids says goodbye, and, deciding to take a shortcut home, goes down a side alley. _This is too easy, seriously. The humans in this here are spoiled as crap._ Lucianna solidifies the light around the child, while at the same time reversing it to make the child invisible as well. She sends the light box into a nearby forest, increasing the temperature of it to slowly cook the child inside. She then repeats this process with the other two kids.

_Slow cooked kids are the best_ Lucianna thinks as she finishes her meal. _Nice and tender, not like the tough, stringy adult humans. I wonder what humans eat that makes them taste so good. Eh, whatever, as long as I don't kill all of them I won't have to worry about finding another food source. Thinking about it, that's what started my feud with Yukari. She wouldn't keep her stupid shikigami in check, and the humans were almost extinct. I wonder if that's why the humans tried to sacrifice people to me that one time. I taught them not to try that ever again. It's hard to hunt them when they like me. _Noticing that she's taken a while to finish her meal, Lucianna decides to head back to Yukari's home.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Not Really That Strong

"Hey, Yukari, you got those rules written up yet?" Lucianna says loudly upon her return to Yukari's house.  
"Miss Yukari is not here at the moment, Miss Lucianna," says Ran, from inside the house. "She did, however, finish writing the spell card rules down. She also told me you are welcome inside," says Ran.  
"Thanks, though I'd have just come in anyway," Lucianna says, sitting on the floor and looking quickly through the rules.  
"Which reminds me," says Ran "I find it doubtful that you survived nearly 10,400 spell-card-less fights with Miss Yukari, particularly with an attitude like that."  
"Firstly, they weren't spell-card-less, it's just spell cards in my here work a little different. They're a power augmentation, instead of a release of your real power. Secondly, everyone's _so_ afraid of her, but she's not really that strong, at least, not compared to me," Lucianna says.  
"'Not really that strong'? Your universe's Yukari ripped a hole in the fabric of two different realities to send you here. How difficult do you think it would have been for her to send you into the core of a black hole? If she wanted you dead, we wouldn't be having this conversation," Ran says.

"I . . . You . . . She . . . I-I'M RIGHT AND YOU'RE WRONG, DAMMIT!" Lucianna shrieks, ripping the front door apart and storming out of the house. Lucianna screams incoherently for as long as she can, then takes three deep breaths and screams again.

After many hours, Lucianna re-enters Yukari's home, to find the front door fixed, and Yukari and Ran speaking to each other. They stop when she enters the room. Lucianna approaches Yukari, gets on her knees, lays her hands and head on the floor, and says, "Miss Yakumo, I am terribly sorry for damaging your property in such a manner. Will you please forgive me?" Lucianna starts sweating nervously as Yukari waits to respond. Two minutes pass.  
"Lucianna," Yukari says, "you are forgiven."  
"Thank you very much, Miss Yakumo." Lucianna says before getting up and turning to face Ran. She bows deeply and says "Miss Yakumo, I am very sorry for screaming at you earlier. Will you forgive me?"  
Ran says "It is fine."  
"Thank you, Miss Yakumo." Lucianna says.

With the formalities out of the way, Lucianna sits with Ran and Yukari, and asks Ran, "So, how'd you come up with 10,400 fights, anyway? The number seems a bit small."  
Ran says, "I took into account your disposition, and assumed you exaggerated the frequency. As such, I felt a more accurate number would be once a week, instead of once a day."  
Meekly, Lucianna says, "Yeah, I seem to over-estimate a lot of things, I guess. Damn, I feel like that stupid Ice Fairy. Going around, saying I'm the best, when I'm really just a small fry, huh."  
Yukari says, "You're not just a 'small fry'. The other Yukari would have had no reason not to kill you if she didn't think you were important in some way."  
Lucianna sighs. She then says, "Yeah, I guess. It's just frustrating, you know? Makes me wonder what else I've always thought was the truth is fake." She stops for a few seconds, then says "Hey, Yukari? Do you know what kind of meat the humans eat?"  
"Around here," Yukari says, "Mostly fish, I think."

"What were you talking about, anyway?" Lucianna says.  
"Ah, yes," Ran says, "I was just asking Miss Yukari when she estimates this red mist will be gone."  
"Thank you for reminding us", says Yukari, who then says to Ran, "I imagine Reimu is getting rather tired of it, by now. It'll be gone in three days at most, I think."  
"Is this Reimu one of those incident resolvers you mentioned earlier?" Lucianna says.  
Yukari says, "Yes, she is. I imagine you'll meet her at some point."

_Over the next few months, Lucianna repeatedly asks Yukari to gap her back home, and Yukari refuses. Lucianna also says she will go on a diet of only fish, but when asked about this, she becomes rather defensive, and will often simply end the conversation there._

**_END OF PART ONE_**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Gotcha

"Blech" Lucianna says. _It's still so damn cold and dark out. It's May, not January. Anyways, I hope Yukari finds those spell cards I "accidently" left lying around._ Lucianna leans against a wall, crosses her arms, and sighs. _Let's see if I can't out-think the mastermind_ Lucianna thinks.

After a while, Yukari enters the room, holding three spell cards. "Where did you get these?" Yukari says, showing the cards to Lucianna. The cards read Chi Sign – Now or Never, Fusion Sign – Card Fusion, and Summon Sign – Dragon Lord.  
"Well, I got the Fusion and Summon cards from a summoner girl I found in the forest. That was one of the scariest fights of my life. Eldritch Abominations are no fun to fight against, let me tell you" Lucianna says, waiting for a reaction from Yukari.  
Yukari chuckles, then says "No, I imagine not. And the third one?"

_Gotcha _Lucianna thinks as she says "That one I got from a martial artist friend of mine, in exchange for a copy of my Omneadihil Cannon card."  
"Omneadihil?" Yukari says flawlessly.  
_Who'd have thought Gap-hag's weakness was idle conversation_ Lucianna thinks, stifling a laugh. Lucianna says "Yeah, Omneadihil. It's a portmanteau, or I think it's a portmanteau, or . . . whatever. It's a mash-up of the Latin words omnes ad nihil, which roughly translate as everything to nothing."

"Latin?" Yukari says, "Where did you learn Latin?"  
"Oh, did I not tell you? My you gapped me to the outside world once. I learned a bit of Latin and other languages while I was trying to get back to my Gensokyo" Lucianna says. She then says "Speaking of, what's going on with it right now? Gensokyo, I mean. It's so cold and, well, wintery, even though it's May."  
Yukari says "Ah, yes. My friend Yuyuko is stealing our spring in order to make a cherry tree bloom."  
"Doesn't she know that that'll piss off a lot of people?" Lucianna says.  
"Like you?" Yukari says.  
"Nah, I was more thinking about my friend, at least she is in my here, Yuuka," Lucianna says.

"Which reminds me," Lucianna says, "As long as you're obstinately refusing to gap me back home, I may as well try to carve out a place for myself here. I'll start by going and talking to Yuuka. See you later."  
Yukari smiles almost imperceptibly and says, "Goodbye."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

What's Got Her Upset

"Looking surprisingly healthy," Lucianna says of the sunflowers as she reaches the outskirts of the Garden of the Sun. "Then again," she says, "I shouldn't be surprised. It's not like she'd let her favorite flowers wilt."  
Yuuka exits the field of flowers, pointing her umbrella at Lucianna, and says, "Get back or I'll kill you."  
Stepping back, Lucianna says, "Whoa, what's got you all pissy, Yuuka?"  
"Hmph. Who are you and what do you want?" Yuuka says.

**_ One Explanation Later_**

"That doesn't make any sense." Yuuka says.  
Lucianna says "Pfft. It's winter in May and there are sunflowers blooming."  
Yuuka laughs, then says "Indeed. So, if I may ask, what was I like in your 'here'?"  
"Oh, you were one of the nicest people I've ever met. I guess it's because you didn't need to eat them, being a flower and all, but, this garden was the only safe place for the humans in my here. You wouldn't let anyone eat any humans here, unless they screwed with your flowers." Lucianna says.

Yuuka sighs, then says, "Almost makes me wish this place was more like where you're from."  
Lucianna says, "How so? I mean, aren't youkai more respected by humans because we don't hunt them mercilessly?"  
Yuuka laughs sadly, saying "I wish. They all act like I'm a sadistic monster… or actually, sadistic beast would be a better way to put it. They hardly act like I have feelings."

Lucianna shouts "What!? How dare they!? The you I know would never hurt a hair on their fucking heads, as long as they respected you!"  
"And that's the thing; I've never harmed anyone who hasn't provoked me. And I've _never_ killed anyone." Yuuka says.  
Lucianna says, "This is bullshit! Yukari said something about incident resolvers or something. I'm going to go have a little chat with them about the acceptable treatment of sentient beings! I'll be back once I've gotten this sorted."  
"Wait! Don't…" Yuuka says, but Lucianna is already gone.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

On Incident Resolvers

"Yukari! Get out here now!" Lucianna says after arriving at Yukari's house.  
"I'm sorry, Miss Lucianna, but Miss Yukari is not here at the moment. What was it you needed to speak with her about?" Ran says.  
Lucianna mutters, "Dammit, why's she never around when she'd be useful?" then says to Ran, "I wanted to have her come along with me to help talk to the incident resolvers. By the way, where does the main one live? I need to say something to her." Ran smiles a Yukari-esque smile, and Lucianna says "What are you smirking for? This is important."  
Ran chuckles and says, "My apologies, Miss Lucianna, it's just that Miss Yukari said this would happen. The main incident resolver is Reimu Hakurei, and she lives at the shrine near the border. Good luck. Oh, and before I forget, how's that all-fish diet going for you?"  
Lucianna winces, then says haltingly "Eh, g-good, I guess. Anyway, I have to go have a chat with Reimu now."  
"Be careful, she is stronger than many of the youkai around here." Ran says. Lucianna nods, then leaves for the Hakurei Shrine.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Problems

_Hmm, this is the same place as the Kirisame Shrine in my here. I guess this Reimu has replaced that Kirisame girl as the Border watcher._ Lucianna thinks whilst attempting to regain her balance. "Hey you, get outta the way!" Marisa yells from behind Lucianna, riding in on her broomstick.  
"I was here first, stupid witch!" Lucianna says, after turning to face the young woman.  
"So what? My problem's a bigger one than yours is." Marisa says, landing and looking straight at Lucianna.  
"I don't care what your problem is, mine's more important." Lucianna says.  
Marisa says "Only to you it is. My problem's more important to me, so from my perspective, my problem's more important."  
"Well, there's an easy way to solve this problems problem." Lucianna says.  
Marisa says, "Indeed" and they take to the sky.

_Damn, this isn't exactly an ideal situation for me to be in, _Lucianna thinks, before Marisa starts shooting at her. Lucianna tries to dodge, but her dizziness makes it incredibly difficult for her. She is also having trouble aiming due to her travel dizziness. "Wow, you look a lot tougher than you actually are," says Marisa, along with firing a burst of Danmaku, most of which make contact.  
"It's not my fault travelling makes me dizzy," Lucianna says, replying in kind, although most of the Danmaku miss.  
"Motion sickness? That's a new one." Marisa says, shooting lasers at Lucianna, who manages to barely dodge most of them.

_Damnit, I can't lose. This is too important,_ Lucianna thinks, pulling out one of her spell cards. Trying to buy herself some time, she uses her Light Sign – Solar Flare. The entire area is covered by a bright light. This, however, is used against her as Marisa yells, "FIIINAAAL SPAAARK!" and, because of the intense light reducing both parties' visibility, hits Lucianna dead on with her spell.  
The now nearly unconscious Lucianna responds with "ANNIHILATION CANNON!" shooting an equally large, though less rainbow colored, laser in the direction Marisa's Final Spark came from. Lucianna then uses her Light Sign – Light Gathering card, which causes the ball of light from the Solar Flare to dissipate from the inside out, while lasers spiral toward her from the outside of the area, eventually circling around her. Marisa, not expecting to have to watch for lasers from her side, and disoriented from the Annihilation Cannon, fails to dodge the first wave.

Sitting in the Hakurei shrine, Reimu hears the beginning of the fight. She sighs, then retrieves her Yin-Yang orbs. Upon exiting the shrine, she yells to the two combatants, "Can't you take this somewhere else? I'm a little busy at the moment!"  
Seeing as both Marisa's and Lucianna's goal is to talk to Reimu, her presence stops the fight, and, after landing, they both say, "I don't care what you're busy with, my problem's more important."  
Reimu says, "And how do you know that what I'm busy with isn't the problem you're having?"  
Marisa says "Oh, I assumed it was, I just wanted to tell you to hurry your ass up", whereas Lucianna replies with, "Because my problem's not about the weather."  
Marisa turns to Lucianna and says, "Oh, it's not? I'd just assumed everybody was bored of winter."  
"Wait… You thought I was going to tell Reimu the same thing as you… Why'd we even fight!?" Lucianna says, to which Marisa responds, "Because you're new."  
Lucianna grips her forehead and mutters, "Why is everyone around here insane?"  
Reimu says, "Marisa, I'm already trying to figure out how to end this stupid winter, and you, your problem can wait until after that."  
Lucianna says, "No, it really can't. And if you refuse to help, I'll just have to beat some sense into you."  
"In the state you're in? Not likely." Reimu says, to which Marisa adds, "Yeah, even I gotta be at my best to beat Reimu." Marisa then leaves.

"Spirit Sign – Fantasy Seal" Reimu says lazily, simultaneously beginning and ending the fight with one attack. "Now go home, and don't come back until I've got no more other problems to worry about." Reimu tells Lucianna. Lucianna leaves dejectedly.

_Over the next few months, Lucianna repeatedly attempts to talk with Reimu about the humans' treatment of Yuuka, though every time, Reimu is either busy or absent. Lucianna also retakes her abode in a cave near the top of Youkai Mountain._


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Start Something

"Hey Yukari, can I come in?" Lucianna says loudly upon her arrival at Yukari's home.  
"Yes, you may." comes the reply from within the house. "Looking hale and hearty as always, I see", Yukari says upon seeing Lucianna. She continues "To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?" in a tone that makes it difficult to tell whether she is being sarcastic.  
"I need your help," Lucianna says, "No matter what I do, or when I show up, Reimu's always got something 'more important' to do."  
"So, you want my help talking to girls?" Yukari says with a smirk.  
"This is serious!" says Lucianna, pounding her fist on the table.  
Yukari says, "I know. So, after their respective incidents, Reimu became fairly good friends with Remilia, Yuyuko, and Suika. Which reminds me, why didn't you ever talk to her at the parties Suika was causing?"  
Lucianna says, "I'm not really much of a party person, too many people there for my tastes."

"It can't be that important to you if you're more concerned about being comfortable than about talking to Reimu." Yukari says.  
"Sh-Shut up! I really don't like large groups, ok?" Lucianna says.  
Yukari snickers, then says, "Anyway, my original point still stands. If you want Reimu to listen to what you have to say, it may be a good idea to start something."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

At Any Cost

Reimu flies into Lucianna's cave, noticing first how sparsely furnished it is, with just a futon and a skylight. Lucianna is floating, arms crossed, in the stream of sunlight under the skylight, which is too square to be natural. Reimu says "So, was it you who caused that weird light at my shrine?" Lucianna says nothing.  
Reimu says "Why? Are you trying to get back at me for not paying attention to you?" Lucianna stares at her.  
Reimu says "What? Can't you talk?" Lucianna extends her right arm towards Reimu, palm out.  
Reimu says "Fine then, if that's the way you want to settle this, I'll beat you down just as hard as I did last time." Lucianna shoots a single laser at Reimu, who dodges easily.

Beginning the fight proper, Lucianna creates a wall of light above and below them, limiting the movement of both to a two-dimensional plane. She then shoots numerous lasers that spiral out around her, as Reimu constantly pelts her with amulets. As the lasers settle into a circular orbit around the edge of the cave, Lucianna shoots two slow lasers at the wall behind her. She then sticks her arms out, shootings lasers from her palms, limiting Reimu's horizontal movement. At the same time, some of the lasers traveling along the walls start shooting out horizontally, forcing Reimu back towards the wall, and the waiting spiral of lasers. Reimu realizes Lucianna's plan, and risks a dash forwards right after one of the horizontal lasers passes. Reimu darts towards Lucianna again as she notices the slow lasers from earlier had bounced off the walls and are travelling straight towards her now, but she almost runs into another set of horizontal lasers.

The fight continues in much the same fashion, with Reimu blasting through Spell Card after Spell Card, not getting hit once. _Damnit. Will she listen to me if I lose? I can't chance it… I really didn't want to do this_ Lucianna thinks, reaching for her final Spell Card, Falsity Sign – Land of Illusions. Lucianna creates four images of herself, equidistant from each other and surrounding Reimu. All four of her shoot a constant stream of Danmaku at Reimu. Reimu, whilst dodging the attacks, is busy trying to figure out which is the real Lucianna when a gauntleted fist collides with her stomach, hard enough to make her lose consciousness.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

They Look Up To You

Reimu awakens on a comfortable futon. She begins slowly getting up, but then, remembering what happened, bolts upright and readies her Yin-Yang orbs. "Before you kill me for breaking the Spell Card rules, hear me out." says Lucianna, who is invisible.  
"Where are you?" Reimu demands.  
"Why would I tell that to someone who's going to kill me?" Lucianna says. She continues "Just listen to what I have to say, and you can do whatever the hell you want with me afterwards, OK?"  
Reimu sighs, then says "Fine. But after you finish talking, I'm going to get Yukari and we're going to kill you for this violation."  
"I don't doubt it." Lucianna says, appearing and sitting in a chair of solid light.

Lucianna says "What I need to talk to you about is the humans' treatment of us youkai. Specifically Yuuka Kazami, however, I'm sure you treat others the same way." She pauses, then says "From her own reports, and from what I've seen while watching the goings-on of this place, you treat most of us as stupid beasts, with just a single trait. We may not be human, but we are sentient beings, with feelings and personalities. Yes, we kill people, but some of us can't survive without doing so. Let me ask, do you feel bad when you eat fish? Because I feel bad when I eat people. But there's nothing else in the world I can eat. Believe me, I've tried. How many times have you boycotted food because you just couldn't stand the thought of killing another living thing? I'd be willing to bet the answer to that is zero. Let me show you something."

She stands and removes her chestpiece and gauntlets, and lets the illusory form she'd been projecting for over a year fade. The skin covered skeleton standing before Reimu now is hardly recognizable as the thin, yet pretty, woman who Yukari had gapped here one day. Her skin is now a sickly grey, a far cry from the healthy sheen it once had. Her once full cheeks now drooped inwards, the bones clear as day. Her chest no longer resembles that of a woman, and Reimu can see each one of her ribs. Her hands are like those of an old human, each bone sticking out. Reimu is unable to adequately voice her shock and horror, and simply sits upon the futon, staring. "Do you see now why I broke the rules? You wouldn't have listened to me otherwise, and I'm not about to let this work go to waste." Reimu finds she doesn't have the fortitude to correct her, make her sacrifice worthless. Lucianna says "I know you're not the leader of the humans by technicality, but they look up to you. I don't care how much or how little they donate to you, I can tell that they all respect you greatly, and appreciate what you do for them. If you are seen as being polite and friendly to Yuuka and the others who aren't causing trouble, the rest of the humans will follow suit, eventually." A pause. "Now, if you're going to kill me for breaking the rules, go ahead, I won't fight back. Just, tell Yuuka I said bye." Lucianna concludes.

Reimu gets up and leaves the cave, silently.

"I didn't think you'd go quite that far," Yukari says while exiting a gap.  
Putting her armor back on, Lucianna says, "I assume that means you're ready to gap me back?"  
Yukari nods, pauses, then says, "Do you know why I decided to have you do this?"  
Lucianna says "Yeah. Because I'm dumb."  
Yukari shakes her head, saying, "No, it's because you're brave. Very few people like what Ran is doing over in your Gensokyo, but you're the only one who was brave enough-"  
She gets cut off by Lucianna, who says "No. I'm the only one who was stupid enough to challenge the most powerful person in Gensokyo and think I had a shot at winning. I'm the only one stupid enough to go for a year and a half without eating, and I'm most certainly the only one stupid enough to break the Spell Card Rules just because I don't like how someone who just looks like my friend is being treated, even knowing that they lied to me the first time we met. Now, send me back. I have one more stupid thing to do before withering away to nothing."  
Yukari stands there silently for a few seconds, her eyes widened ever so slightly, and her usual smirk absent. "Alright", she says, "Would you like to go straight to where Ran is, or would you like to stop by your home first?"  
"I'd like to go home for a bit, if that's okay." Lucianna says.

**_END OF PART THREE_**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Preparations

Back in her own home, Lucianna grabs her helmet off of the table and puts it on. She lowers the faceplate so that she need not waste energy on the illusion of healthiness. She then heads to the Garden of the Sun.

"Hey, Yuuka?" Lucianna says.  
"Yeah, what is it, Luci? And why do you have your helmet on?" Yuuka says, exiting the garden.  
Lucianna says "I just wanted to say thanks for being my friend all these years. And I'm sorry for being such an ass."  
"L-Luci, what's wrong?" Yuuka says slowly, her eyes wide with concern.  
"I-it's nothing. I… I just saw something that made me think about my life. I-I'll be back, okay?" Lucianna says, sniffling, before flying away suddenly. Yuuka sits, and starts crying silently.

On her way to where Yukari said Ran is, Lucianna sees a young-looking woman with pink hair and a scythe lounging on the ground. _Yeah, that's what I thought_ Lucianna thinks with a sad smile on her face.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Ran Yakumo

"Ran Yakumo!" Lucianna shouts upon her arrival in the bamboo forest.  
"Yeah, what do you want, bitch?" Ran says, coming into view.  
"I challenge you to a duel, using a new system of rules that your master and I decided upon." Lucianna says.  
"Fuck that" Ran says, shooting a giant laser at Lucianna. A gap opens up in front of Lucianna, protecting her. "Ah shit" Ran says.  
"Did you really think I wasn't here?" comes Yukari's voice from somewhere in the forest.  
"Fine, I'll indulge you with your stupid duel" Ran says. A scroll and a very old looking pen come out of a gap into Ran's hands.  
"Sign it with that pen" Yukari says.  
"Why particularly this pen?" Ran says, signing it despite the question, then handing it to Lucianna.  
"Because this is the Yama's pen. Any contracts signed with it are eternally binding. If you break the rules of the contract, you go straight to hell." Lucianna says, signing her name as well before dropping the items into a gap.

"You read the rules, right?" Lucianna says.  
"Yeah, the winner gets to make the loser do whatever the winner wants. Both sides must lay out their desires before dueling, and the duel itself must be strictly non-lethal. So, I'll start. If I win, I get to kill you as slowly as I want." Ran says with a vicious smile on her face.  
"Okay, my turn then. If I win, you will never kill any humans again, unless Yukari specifically orders you to do so. You will also do your best to spread the version of these rules that Yukari has to everyone in Gensokyo. And finally, you will keep it clean." Lucianna says.  
"Keep what clean?" Ran and Yukari say, puzzled.  
"You'll find out." Lucianna says solemnly.

Ran charges at Lucianna and kicks her in the face, denting her helm. Lucianna, expecting Danmaku, is taken aback and unable to recover before getting kicked again, this time in the stomach. Ran goes for a third kick, to Lucianna's temple, but this time Lucianna blocks it. Lucianna smashes her heel into Ran's jaw, knocking her back. Ran shoots a hail of bullets at Lucianna, who dodges, responding with lasers. Ran dodges these, and creates a whip out of bullets. Lucianna drops under Ran's sidesweep, and shoots an arrow of light from her bow. Ran disintegrates this with a downward flick of her whip, then darts left as a second arrow whizzes by her head.

Ran breaks her whip, sending all the bullets at Lucianna, who dashes right and is preparing to shoot again. She gets hit in the back, as the bullets changed direction to continue following her. Regaining her balance, Lucianna shoots four arrows outwards. Ran, seeing an opening, charges in again, however she too is struck in the back as the arrows converge on her position. Lucianna immediately follows this up with a solid kick to Ran's kidney. Seeing an opportunity to end the fight early, Lucianna shouts "ANNIHILATION CANNON", blasting Ran with the spell from point blank range.

Lucianna is struck by a multitude of bullets. As the flash of light from the spell fades, it reveals a wounded, exhausted, and enraged Ran Yakumo. Ran roars, unleashing an unending barrage of lasers. Most of them go in random directions, however some of them are aimed straight at Lucianna. Unable to think clearly enough to dodge after the initial bullets, Lucianna uses her Luna Sign – Bow of Artemis spell card, which shoots a single, giant arrow at Ran. This forces her to pause her onslaught in order to dodge. In that split second of safety, Lucianna uses her speed to dash up to Ran and knee her in the gut, sending her through several stalks of bamboo before she finally comes to a stop a few hundred feet away. Ran collapses, unconscious at last, and Lucianna sighs in relief.

"Thank you, Lucianna." Yukari says, emerging from the depths of the forest. "With the way the other Rans act, I found it difficult to do that myself. That's everything I wanted you to do, so you're free to go now."  
"Not quite" Lucianna says. "I saw the shinigami."  
Yukari looks down, then looks straight at Lucianna. "If you wish" she says.  
Lucianna says "At my house."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Final

One Last Flash Before the Bulb Burns Out

Evening. The gold sun hangs low in the sky, near to dipping below the horizon. Two women float above a mountain, staring at each other. One: sad eyes, loosely holding a fan and a parasol. The other: fully clad in armor, with no skin visible. The sky tints orange and Yukari glances at the sun, frowning while Lucianna removes her helmet.

Yukari throws thousands of knives at Lucianna, who blocks them with a wall of light. Countless lasers shoot at Yukari from every direction, but are sent into the void of the gap dimension. A train falls out of the sky towards Lucianna, but is disintegrated by a large laser. Two massive walls of light slam together, with Yukari just barely gapping out in time to avoid being crushed. As Lucianna looks for Yukari, a train rockets up from the ground, hitting Lucianna and sending her flying.

After recovering her senses, Lucianna covers the area in intense light, and flies in the direction she is facing, just as a small asteroid speeds through where she just was. Lucianna spots Yukari looking for her as the light fades, and shoots a large laser at her. A gap opens up just before the laser hits, and Lucianna darts backwards as the laser shoots down from above her. Lucianna then makes a giant blade of light and tries to bring it down on Yukari's head, though Yukari darts off to the side before it strikes.

The blade then explodes, catching Yukari off guard, and stunning her long enough for Lucianna to kick her in the side of the head. This knocks her back, but she goes through a gap and strikes Lucianna under the jaw with her parasol. Yukari then goes for Lucianna's neck with her fan, which Lucianna catches, and uses to throw Yukari at the mountain. Lucianna then uses her Glass Sign – Glassine Landscape card, shooting a massive, high-pressure laser at the Mountain of the Sun which both pounds the rock into sand and melts that sand into glass at the same time. Yukari comes out of a gap behind Lucianna and kicks her in the back of the head. Yukari throws multiple knives at Lucianna as she tumbles towards the ground. These all are stopped by a wall of light.

Regaining her balance, Lucianna turns towards Yukari. She then uses her Fusion Sign – Card Fusion spell to cast Fused Sign – Dragon's Final Roar, a combination of the spells Now or Never, Dragon Lord, and Omneadihil Cannon. She sprouts four wings of light, and holds her hands above her head. Five large magic circles appear, four with their centers at the tip of each wing, and one above her hands. These are of a size such that the edge of each barely touches the next. Lucianna brings her hands and wings forwards, locking the circles together. A gargantuan purple laser shoots out of this. It is strong enough to slay a god, strong enough to crack a planet, and, as becomes evident when Lucianna's corpse hits the ground, it is strong enough to kill the user.

Yukari exits a gap near the body. She says "You may have been right about being stupid. But, if more people were stupid in your fahsion…"

**_END OF PART FINAL_**

Epilogue

"In life, you specifically hunted children, and you toyed with your victims. You did, though, change your attitude in the end, and I could therefore make an exception . . . If you hadn't knowingly broken the most vital of laws in another land." a green haired girl in formal attire says.  
"Eh, I didn't expect to go to heaven anyway." a female spirit replies.  
"This is more than a matter of simply not going to heaven. My only choice is to burn your soul in hell." Green-hair responds.  
"If you say it, then it's no less than I deserve." Spirit says.

A strange purple portal full of eyes opens up under the spirit as she falls toward the inferno. She ends up in a house, across a table from a blond woman wearing white and purple garb. "Why?" Spirit says.  
"Because we didn't really get a final conversation." says White-purple. They sit silently for a few moments. White-purple says "It was always going to end this way, you know."  
Spirit chuckles and says "Yeah, I know." Spirit pauses, thinking of what to say. "Well, nice knowing you, and," she pauses, then continues "Make sure," A longer pause this time. Spirit continues "Make sure they remember, will you?"  
White-purple says "Of course. That's why I did this in the first place." Another pause, before White-purple says, while opening another portal "I can't keep you any longer. Far be it from me to overrule the Judge."  
"Well then, goodbye, and . . . Thank you, Yukari." Spirit says, stepping through the portal.  
"Goodbye, Lucianna." Yukari says, turning away before letting a single tear roll down her cheek.

So, it's done. Any reviews or critiques you can give me are greatly appreciated, as the entire purpose of this, at first, was to improve my creative writing abilities. It ended up being a lot more fun than I thought it would, and I will likely continue. Also, just to let everyone know, despite this Lucianna being dead and burned in hell, since I already established multiple universes as my head-canon, this is probably not the last time I'll write about her, especially if people liked her. Welp, bye 'til I think of another story everyone.


End file.
